1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the fast cooling and solidifying by the continuous casting of molten materials, especially metal oxides.
2.Prior Art
Devices are known for the fast cooling and solidifying by the continuous casting of molten materials, especially metal oxides.
One of such devices is known from European Patent Document B1 0,057,651. In such device cylindrical rolls with parallel axes are provided, whose nip before the continuous casting is closed by an inserted asbestos piece, and which, together with sealing elements resting on peripheral surfaces of their cylinder shells with sealing in the front, form a pouring space. The nip width to be set for the continuous casting is determined beforehand in each case, and appropriately designed sealing elements are allocated to each nip width. To obtain the core of the formed metal oxide strip still in the molten state during passage through the narrowest point of the nip, the intensity of the inward roll cooling and the rotation speed of the rolls are appropriately adjusted to one another. As a result the exertion of constraining forces on the rolls is to be eliminated, as they would appear if a complete solidication of the metal oxide billet were already present on the narrowest point.
Because of high temperature differences on the shell surface on the rolls due to the inner cooling and the great local heating in the area of contact with the metal oxide, high changing heat stresses occur in the rotating rolls, especially on the transition points from the cylinder outer wall to the hubs, and on the flow passages for the coolant, as a result of which the material is quickly fatigued and fatigue fractures appear.